creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Koromo
http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/c/cd/Raep.png Welcome to my rape talk page ^^ http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/c/cd/Raep.png Please remember to leave a new heading and sign your posts. I archive my talk page every forty headings, btw, which is fifty on One Piece wiki. I dunno why I change it. ^^ NOTE: Unless you want me to review it, do not post a link to your pasta here. It's a waste of space and shameless advertising. If you do post the link for reasons other than help, I will not read it. Archive 1 Reply Hey! It's been a long time indeed. Yes, of course I remember you and your involvement here on the Creepypasta Wiki. I've been doing alright, currently in the middle of college applications and stuff >.> I haven't been very active on the wiki at all recently... How about you? How's everything going? 20:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Drive Your review on my filthy story inspired me to revive an old Word-document from my laptop and do something cool with it. I'm extremely grateful for the boost you've given me, and for the first time in a long while I feel confident in my abilities again. I would like you to read my new story and tell me what you think of it. If you don't have time, that's cool. I just felt like you should know about it. - Resident DeVir (talk) 16:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cheesey Would thou happen to have a skype or something? "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 18:28, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Skiapu mmk. When are you gonna be in chat? Also, what timezone are you in? "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 23:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing with me on "Normal Porn For Normal People". Not many agree with me. I would like to know what creepy pastas have you made? Glub I Am The Answer (talk) 23:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I Am The Answer Need to talk to you Can you get on Skype ASAP? Username's blaine.earhart. Rokklaggio (talk) 20:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Not A Problem, Cheesie Most of the whole situation was defused and forgotten about before I was even banned. You have no reason to apologize, Cheesie, as you have not done anything wrong. You just looked further into a situation that happened and you did it more than the admin who rebanned me for a month did. I find the whole situation kind of saddening and idiotic. When I left chat before I was banned, I thought I left with everything solved. Trityn and I were okay, he was still with Smarty/Bitesize/Grizzly, Seviren/Gravy wasn't involved in half of it and since Trityn was at the hospital and he banned me from chat, those were two sides of the story he did not have when he banned me for a month originally. I knew I was not okay with Grizzly because I full out stated in main chat that I would be getting my hands on a script that made her like a ghost to me, I would not be aable to see anything she said. Out of three people involved, they had the side of the story from only one person. In all honesty, I am a mixture of disappointed and disgusted at not only myself for letting myself get that far out of control, but I am disappointed in the people who banned me for a month without knowing anything close to the full story. When I threatened Grizzly in PM, I was not talking in main chat. The main chat side of the situation had ended, everything was in PMs now. The admins and mods can not ban for PMs but only suggest that the person who recieved such block the PMs of the person who sent it. The only time a ban like this for something that happened like this did would be if either the entire thing were in main chat, or is that it leaked onto the main site. They can only ban someone for PMs is if the person finds other ways to contact the person to continue doing it or if the person in question is doing something repeatedly and to multiple people. You have no reason to apologize and you and I hoped for the same thing, Cheesie. However, I think if people ever fuck up this bad again, like banning people for shit that was not happening in main chat or onsite, I am just leaving this place. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 15:15, December 14, 2014 (UTC) About Hidden Hey there, Coffee. I was wondering if you know Hidden's username on any other social networking sites? Well since she's deleted her Facebook, and her talk page is locked, I have no means to contact her at all. I know you said to stop caring, but since she's a friend, the idea of me not knowing what's going on with her is killing me. I just want to be there for when she's feeling bad. Zyraииe (talk) 15:49, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Your Story Page Apart from the work you have yet to submit, you should leave the links to the stories along with the summaries you have. Just a thought. Mystreve (talk) 16:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Imagine Oh God I can't un-see it! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes it is! No rush! It's not going anywhere (I don't think, lol). Appreciate the note though! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Pasta to read if you have the time Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, I've been crazy busy with home life and the freestyle competition has been taking up all my creepypasta time. When I get a chance I will give it a look. That was a great conversation we had about King, thank you for all your intelligent comments. If you get a chance I'd love some feedback from you, too. You are obviously very well read and I would value your opinions. The Long List won the freestyle finals. And if you are a fan of Cthulhu mythos, take a look at The Abalone Thief. I am assuming you are a horror movie lover, well my next blog will be Halloween: John Carpentar or Rob Zombie? I look forward to your intelligent comments. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Community Thanks, Koromo. It's been really fun meeting all these people. We all have so many similair traits but we are all so diverse as well. I had a blog about horror movies and ended up getting recommended some great films I had never even heard of. I hope this isn't too personal, but I was just wondering, are you a boy or a girl? I assumed you were a girl by your avatar but I noticed you tagged yourself as Issac. I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, I just don't want to end up saying He or She and being wrong. Everyone called Natalo dude and bro and he and it ended up she is a girl. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and leaving those excellent comments. I am hoping to get to yours tonight if I can manage it, my wife may forbid me to go on creepypasta tonight, though. Thanks again! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Your Riffs Sure, go for it. I'm fine with it. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you got. Though I would like to suggest you call your Riff series something different, like “Fan Fiction Riffs" or “Bad Fan Fiction Theatre." But go for it. Maybe if it goes well enough, we can do a crossover or something. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:32, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Junji Ito Glad to meet another Ito fan! I think my favorite is anything Tomie. I really love the first 5 or 6 films, too. Hellstar Remina is another one of my favorites. I love Souichi, too. Sometimes I think it would be fun to write a "Tomie meets Souichi" creepypasta. Ito is definitely a big influence on my creepypastas. Jason Loved to Read was inspired by Library of Illusions and I even put a little picture from it into my pasta. Umbrello (talk) 21:30, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Woo! Lemme break open a fine bottle of whiskey for this momentous occasion. (And then watch as the liquor puddles to the floor as shattering the bottle was a poor choice.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Facebook Yes, I did get your facebook request, but, not knowing your name, didn't know who it was. The request is now accepted. :) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 04:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The Cleansing You might want to take out the link to the page The Cleansing on your user page, as someone's created a new story with the same name, and now it seems a bit odd that you claim it was deleted when you are linking to an existing page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Another Review Request Wondered if you'd mind leaving some thoughts for my story The Wicker House. HumboldtLycanthrope nominated it for PotM so I'm kinda trying to drum of some visibility to help its chances. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Great Please do. I started your novella. But I am going to interview MikeMacDee (an amazing writer by the way) and have had to read all of his work, including two novelas that I still haven't finished. Banning wanted me to read his great and epic novella, and Shadowswimmer had me read his novella. I am novella'd up! I will finish it, I promise. Plus, to be honest, I have to get away from pasta and read some real literature sometimes, PLUS, I'm trying to put the finishing touches on my novel (No, you will never, ever see it here. I'll die clutching it to my chest unpublished before I give it out for free on a wiki). You're fun as hell on the blogs, and I consider you a good friend. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Robert Cormier No, I have not. Thanks so much for the recommendation I will definitely put it at the top of my reading list. Great recommendations like this are one of the things that makes this wiki so cool. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Cliche pasta Hello! I'm looking for writers to add cliches to my blog: collaborative cliche pasta. I'd love to hear what you've got to offer! Post here : Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:05, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Re Skype Funny you should mention that. The truth is that for over 12 years I lived in an off grid cabin in the woods with no internet. Now I live in the same off grid cabin in the woods but we got a satelite about three years ago (mostly so I could stream horror movies). I've warmed to this whole internet thing very slowly, creepypasta being the thing that's drawn me in the most. So, I don't have a skype, but I obviously have a computer. Well, my point is, I am interviewing Mike MacGee (his work is fucking awesome you must check him out - Jozsa's Grove is one of my favorite stories here there or anywhere) through Skype on the 24th and I have no idea how to do it. I'm assuming I just make an account, right? My main question is how do I tape the conversation so I can type it up later? Okay, so the answer is I am going to get a Skype account and I'd love to talk to you. But, again, how do I record the interview I am doing with Mike? Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype Just set up an account. HumboldtLycanthrope. Feel free to leave me a message. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype I'm not seeing you, where should I look? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Skype Yeah I found you and accepted you, or whatever you call it. Do you know who Pete Schweddy is? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It's a secret to everyone Feel free to propose the project whenever you want. The collab. is going to start voting on Friday for a theme (then a week for voting) so by the time it actually is ready to go, it'll probably be early April. Speaking of collaborative ideas, I think your idea might be hard to do with multiple writers. (An anthology with multiple characters might be easier as otherwise we'd have too many authors competing to tell the protagonist's story and it would hinder it.) It's a good idea, but it might not be the best for a collaborative project. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) For Your Consideration I wrote a thing for another thing. A short one for Natalo's blog. Walk-In if you'd like. I of course would be honored.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:09, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thinking about it Hey, Thanks for reaching out. Truth is, I am currently trying to finish my next installment in the Tobit series, so that is taking up most of my writing time. If I am able to get that done within the time frame of your contest, I'll let you know. I just don't want to commit myself to something that I cannot give 100% to. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE Contest Damn you, Koromo! I'm too busy for all this creepypasta nonsense. I feel like Michael Corleone in the Godfather III, "just when I thought I was out, they pulled me back in." HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Challenge Damn it, Koromo, you gave away my premise of making it modern! I was afraid you'd do that. Now my story won't have the sucker punch ending. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) No worries, buddy. I'm just being silly. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC)